Respuestas inesperadas
by koriandr-titan
Summary: Despues de una noche de juegos, varios problemas se desatan SxR
1. El juego

Hola este es mi primer fic ojal sea de su agrado

**Disclaimer:** Los Teen Titans no me pertenecen ya que son de la DC

**CAPITULO 1**

**EL JUEGO**

Era una tarde lluviosa y los Titanes no tenían nada que hacer, no había que detener un asalto a algún banco o hacer que no se cometiera alguna injusticia.

Todos se encontraban reunidos en el living, había un silencio incomodo hasta que alguien lo rompió:

**CHICO BESTIA**: Ay, por que no salimos a dar un paseo

**RAVEN:** (sarcástica) Claro como el día esta tan hermoso

**CHICO BESTIA:** Bueno por que no propones algo

**RAVEN:** Por que no te pones a jugar videojuegos, y me dejas meditar

**CYBORG:** No podemos, ya cierto chico verde rompió la consola por "accidente"

**CHICO BESTIA**: Viejo enserio fue un accidente

**CYBORG**: si claro, al igual que cuando descompusiste la wafflera, o cuando ponchaste el balón de football, o cuando……

**CHICO BESTIA:** Bueno, bueno ya esta bien pero que tal cuando tu….

**STARFIRE:** Basta, amigos dejen de discutir, por que mejor no hacemos algo aquí adentro

**ROBIN**: Es una buena idea

**CHICO BESTIA**: Pero que?

**STARFIRE:** Pues por que no hacemos un juego de preguntas, en el que se tiene que contestar con la verdad

**RAVEN:** Creo que se refiere a verdad o reto

**CHICO BESTIA:** no es mala idea

**CYBORG:** Pues si no hay nada mas que hacer

**ROBIN:** Esta bien

**CHICO BESTIA:** Genial, pero quien comienza?

**CYBORG:** Yo esta bien?

**TODOS**: Bueno

**CYBORG**: Chico Bestia, extrañas a Terra?

En ese momento se escucho que algo explotaba a lo lejos

**CHICO BESTIA:** Claro que la extraño, era una gran amiga

**CYBORG**: mmmmm

**CHICO BESTIA:** Bueno es mi turno Robin

El chico del antifaz trago saliva ya que se temía lo peor

**CHICO BESTIA**: Te haz enamorado alguna vez?

**ROBIN:** (suspiro aliviado) Pues si

Todos se quedaron impresionados ante la respuesta de su líder, ya que había sido DEMASIADO, espontáneo y sincero. De pronto muchas dudas surgieron en los otros dos chicos del equipo seria la extraterrestre pelirroja, o se trataría de otra persona por lo pronto tendrían que esperar a que fuera su turno de nuevo.

**ROBIN**: Bueno ahora yo preguntare, Raven extrañas a Malquior?

**RAVEN: **Pues….

La chica gótica se había quedado muda ante la pregunta no sabia que contestar, por otra parte se veía a un Chico bestia impaciente por la respuesta:

**CYBORG:** Si Raven?

**RAVEN:** Pues un poco la verdad me hizo sentir bien por un momento pero ya no mas

Chico bestia se tranquilizo un poco pero se preguntaba el por que?

**RAVEN**: Bueno mi pregunta es para Starfire, por que siempre te muestras tan feliz?

**STARFIRE**: No lo se no encuentro motivos para no estarlo, además, lo terrible ya paso

**ROBIN:** (en su mente) A que se referirá con "lo terrible ya paso"

**STARFIRE:** Cyborg en verdad te gustaba Sarasim? (para quien no lo recuerde, Sarasim es la chica que apareció en el capitulo Cyborg the barbarian)

**CYBORG**: Ella era una chica linda, pero creo que eso no habría funcionado

El chico verde y el mitad robot esperaban con ansias este momento hacer que Robin declarara de quien estaba enamorado y así confirmar sus dudas, así que el verde comenzó:

**CHICO BESTIA: **Robin y quien es esa chica?

El joven del antifaz se lo esperaba, sabía que no tenia que contestar esa pregunta, pero algún día lo tenían que saber, pero prefirió hacerse el omiso.

**ROBIN:** Que chica?

**CYBORG:** De la que estas enamorada viejo

A Starfire se le hizo un nudo en la garganta acaso el chico correspondería a sus sentimientos, seria ella tal vez esa chica, todas estas preguntas pasaban a través de la cabeza de la pelirroja, pronto sus dudas serian respondidas.

**ROBIN:** Bien pues ella también es una heroína

**CYBORG:** (un poco impaciente) Y?

**ROBIN:** Su nombre no se los diré

**CHICO BESTIA:** Oh, vamos viejo por favor

**ROBIN:** No, debo proteger su identidad…..

Identidad? A que se refería con eso, Starfire no tiene una identidad secreta, a menos que sea otra chica pensó Raven

**ROBIN:** Pero les puedo decir que la llaman "Batichica"

**TODOS:** Que?

**ROBIN:** Si, alguna pregunta mas?

En ese momento Starfire sentía que su mundo se derrumbaba estaba casi segura que ella seria la afortunada pero no fue así

**STARFIRE:** Yo…(la chica no quería seguir en ese lugar) tengo un poco de sueño lo mejor será irme a descansar, buenas noches chicos

La chica salio abruptamente de la habitación, sin dejar que los demás dijeran algo, tres de ellos la podían comprender, pero sobre todo la chica de piel grisácea, así que decidió seguirla.

**RAVEN**: Yo también me voy a descansar buenas noches?

**CHICOS**: Buenas noches Raven

**ROBIN:** Lo mejor será que todos vayamos a descansar mañana tenemos entrenamiento

El joven se retiro dejando a un Chico bestia y a un Cyborg bastante confundidos

**CONTINUARA…..**

Si les gusto dejen reviews y si no también, así puedo saber de que manera puedo mejorar ya que este es mi primer fic y me gustaría llegar a escribir como todos lo autores que se encuentran en fan fiction.


	2. verdades ocultas

Hola pues aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo espero que sea de su agrado, se los dedico a todas las personas que han comentado en este fic, pero sobre todo a "LA DAMA DEL TIEMPO", que me ha ayudado mucho.

Aclaración en este capitulo veremos algunas cosas desde el punto de vista de los Titanes es decir Cuando hablan consigo mismos en su mente, y cuando sea así el texto estará en_ cursiva._

DISCLAIMER: Los Teen Titans no son de mi autoría pertenecen a la DC comics

**CAPITULO 2**

**VERDADES OCULTAS**

_Toque la puerta de la habitación de Star pero por más que insistí nunca salio, así que decidí entrar, pero me lleve una sorpresa al darme cuenta que no estaba, entonces fue cuando decidí i a la azotea, tal vez podría encontrarse ahí, era el lugar donde Star suele ir cuando esta triste._

La lluvia ceso dejando ver una luna muy brillante y un cielo azul.

**STARFIRE:** Por que?(decía la chica mientras una lagrima recorría su mejilla), yo creí que…..

**¿:** El te quería (termino la frase de la pelirroja)

**STARFIRE**: Raven, yo…. (la chica comenzó a llorar)

**RAVEN: **Tranquila Star se como te sientes

**STARFIRE**:_ Lo sabe?_

**RAVEN: **Si Star, se lo que piensas, como es que Raven la chica sin sentimientos puede decirme que sabe como me siento

**STARFIRE**: No yo….

**RAVEN: **No por favor déjame terminar, aunque muy pocas veces demuestro lo que siento, existe un chico al que quiero

**STARFIRE: **Chico bestia

**RAVEN**: Así es, como lo supiste?

**STARFIRE: **Alguna vez escuche que alguien dijo que el amor se presenta en distintas formas y por la manera que te comportas con el lo supuse

**RAVEN**: _Tan obvia seré?- _Bueno recuerdas cuando Terra llego

**STARFIRE**: Si

**RAVEN:** Yo me sentía muy mal, al principio me costo mucho trabajo aceptar que Chico bestia me gustaba, pero cuando me di cuenta de lo que sentía era demasiado tarde Terra ya estaba en su corazón.

**STARFIRE:** Amiga yo, no lo sabía

**RAVEN:** Eres la única persona que lo sabe, por favor, no se lo digas a nadie

**STARFIRE:** No te preocupes no lo haré

**RAVEN**: Ahora entiendes por que digo que te comprendo

**STARFIRE**: Si, pero a que viene todo esto?

**RAVEN**: Pues, ahora que sabemos lo que sentimos por ciertos titanes, podemos confiarnos cosas entre nosotras.

**STARFIRE: **Cosas de chicas

**RAVEN**: Así es, bueno creo que ya es un poco tarde lo mejor será irme a dormir, que pases buena noche Star

**STARFIRE: **Tu también

Con esto la chica gótica salio del lugar dejando de nuevo a solas a la pelirroja

**STARFIRE: **_Nunca pensé que Raven tuviera esos sentimientos, y menos que me los diría a mí._

Dicho esto la chica salio, y se dirigió a su habitación.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE:

**CHICO BESTIA**: Buenos días

Exclamo el chico al entrar a al comedor y encontrar a los titanes desayunando

**CHICO BESTIA:** Y Starfire?

**RAVEN: **Salio

**CHICO BESTIA**: A donde?

**RAVEN: **Dijo que tenia que hacer algo ahora si no les importa me voy a mi habitación.

**CYBORG: **Que fue eso?

Pregunto el mitad robot después de que la gótica saliera del lugar.

**ROBIN:** Que fue que?

**CYBORG:** Si Starfire no esta, Raven le contesto algo a Chico bestia sin enojarse, no se te hace raro?

**ROBIN:** La verdad no, pero me gustaría saber a donde fue Star ella nunca sale sin avisar a donde se dirige

Mientras en otra parte:

**STARFIRE:** Creo que este es el lugar, solo me falta saber donde se encuentra.

REGRESANDO A LA TORRE:

_Caminaba por los pasillos cuando pase frente a la habitación de la chica espacial, todo estaba en desorden, el ambiente era muy deprimente la luz se encontraba apagada, esto hacia que el cuarto se viera un poco tétrico, cuando toque el interruptor para alumbrar el cuarto, encontré una caja tirada en el piso con varias hojas y algunas fotos, pero entre todo eso me sorprendió una pequeña hoja de color rosa, la cual se encontraba arrugada y tenia algo escrito, algunas letras se veían corridas como si alguien hubiera derramado agua sobre ella, cundo me incline para tomarla, alguien me llamo_

**RAVEN:** Robin, que haces en la habitación de Star?

**ROBIN:** Yo solo pasaba por aquí cuando

**RAVEN:** Será mejor que salgas (interrumpió la chica), Star esta por llegar y no le gustar saber que estuviste husmeando en su habitación.

**ROBIN**: _Salí de la habitación no sin antes tomar aquella hoja rosa_

EN OTRA PARTE DE LA TORRE:

**CYBORG:** Que estará pasando las chicas se están comportando extraño no lo crees Bestita?

Dijo el mitad robot mientras jugaba con su nueva consola de videojuegos

**CHICO BESTIA:** Si, será mejor que investiguemos

**CYBORG**: No tal vez Robin tenga razón, y solo sean cosas de chicas

**CHICO BESTIA: **Pues como quieras, jaja te voy a ganar

**CYBORG**: Eso ni en sueños

EN LA HABITACION DE RAVEN:

**RAVEN:** _A donde habrá ido Star, dijo mientras leía una pequeña nota la cual decía:_

**RAVEN:**

**Después de la platica me di cuenta que necesitaba algunas respuestas así que decidí buscarlas, no te preocupes regresare por la tarde y te contare todo lo sucedido, no les digas nada de esto a los chicos, no quiero que se preocupen y vengan a buscarme, esto interferiría con mis planes.**

**Atte: Starfire.**

**CONTINUARA…….**

Hola, se que es algo corto, pero el tercer capitulo será algo mas largo no se preocupen, por favor dejen sus reviews ya que me dan ánimos de seguir con el fic,

A donde habrá ido Starfire?

Que es lo que encontró Robin?

Cyborg y Chico bestia descubrirán lo que esta pasando?

Todo esto en el próximo capitulo así que dejen reviews.


	3. Pelea ente amigos

Hola se que demorado un poco pero aquí esta el tercer capitulo por fin. Espero que les guste.

DISCLAIMER: Los Teen Titans no son de mi propiedad son de la DC comics

Esta parte se la dedico a todas aquellas personas que me han dejado sus comentarios. Gracias chicos.

**CAPITULO 3**

**PELEA ENTRE AMIGOS**

_Donde se encontrara, creo que este era el lugar Ciudad Gótica, el antiguo hogar de Robin_

Decía la pelirroja mientras caminaba por un callejón oscuro, de pronto escucho un extraño sonido y decidió ir a investigar.

**STARFIRE:** Un robo al banco creo que será mejor que intervenga

Cuando por lo lejos se distinguió una silueta femenina

**STARFIRE:** Es ella

EN LA TORRE:

_Me recosté en mi cama, después de todo ese juego había agotado mis energías, cundo de pronto" ella" se vino a mi mente, hace tiempo que no pensaba en "ella", como estará, seguirá resentida? Estas preguntas me rondaban hasta que la alarma comenzó a sonar e interrumpió mis pensamientos._

_-_Que es_ lo que pasa? _pregunte

**CYBORG**- Bestita están atacando la ciudad

**RAVEN: **(fría como de costumbre) Y quien es?

**CYBORG: **Plasmus, esta en el centro de la ciudad, hay que ir

**CHICO BESTIA: **Y Starfire?

**ROBIN: **No hay tiempo vamos

_Ella es Batichica_

Dijo la pelirroja mientras veía pelear a la chica con los dos asaltantes, lo hacía con gran habilidad, fuerza y astucia

**STARFIRE:**_Ahora entiendo por que robin la quiere a ella_

Al terminar de decir esto la extraterrestre emprendió el vuelo pero algo extraño ocurrió "sus poderes no funcionaban"

**STARFIRE:** Pero que pasa, Por que no puedo?

Intento tomar vuelo, brincaba, pero todo era inútil, sus poderes se habían ido

**STARFIRE:** Será mejor que empiece a caminar si quiero llegar antes del anochecer

EN EL CENTRO DE LA CIUDAD:

**CHICO BESTIA**: Wow, esta cosa tiene mas fuerza que antes

**RAVEN:** No hables mejor atácalo "Azarath metrion zinthos"

Exclamo la hechicera e hizo que un camión embistiera a Plasmus, lo cual provoco que el monstruo perdiera su forma y apareciera un chico en ropa interior durmiendo.

**CYBORG:** Raven eso estuvo genial

**ROBIN:** Lo mejor será que lo llevemos a prisión antes que despierte de nuevo e intente atacar.

Después de hacer dicha actividad los titanes se dispusieron a regresar a la torre

EN LA TORRE:

**ROBIN:** Starfire volvimos

Grito el chico al entrar pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna

**CHICO BESTIA**: Starfire?

**CYBORG:** Al parecer aun no regresa

**RAVEN:** No debe tardar

**CHICO BESTIA:** Son las 11:30 p.m., a dónde fue?

**RAVEN:** No lo se

**CYBORG:** La voy a rastrear por medio de su comunicador

Después de varios intentos fallidos el líder comenzó a preocuparse

**ROBIN:**_ Starfire donde estas? _– Lo mejor será que la valla a buscar

Pero cuando Robin se deponía a salir en busca de Star, ella ya estaba en la puerta de la torre

**ROBIN**: (gritando)- Donde estabas?

**STARFIRE:** (con un dejo de tristeza) Por favor, me siento cansada, solo quiero ir a mi habitación

**ROBIN**: (subiendo a un mas el tono de voz)- A no, no te vas a ir hasta que me des una explicación

**STARFIRE:** (gritando también)- No tengo que dar explicaciones

Al terminar de decir esto la chica se fue, dejando al resto del equipo confundido.

**CYBORG:** (en voz baja a chico bestia)- Que fue lo que paso, ellos no suelen hacer eso?

**CHICO BESTIA:** (también en voz baja)- No lo se, ahora mas que nunca necesitamos saber que es lo que esta ocurriendo

**CYBORG:**(afirmando con la cabeza)- Creo que tienes razón

**ROBIN:** (aun molesto)- Pero que le pasa

**RAVEN:** Creo que lo mejor será que hable con ella

**ROBIN:** No iré yo, quiero saber a donde es que se fue durante todo este tiempo

**RAVEN:** Por favor déjame ir, tal vez sean solo cosas de chicas

**ROBIN:** Esta bien, pero

**RAVEN:** Pero?

**ROBIN:** Olvídalo (se retira molesto del lugar)

**RAVEN:** (hacia Cyborg y Chico bestia) Iré con Star

**CYBORG Y CHICO BESTIA**: (afirmando con la cabeza) Esta bien

**CONTINUARA…………**

Cortito, si lo se pero me gusta dejarlos en suspenso, si fue de sus agrado por favor dejen Reviews, y si no de igual manera díganmelo y así sabré como mejorar.


	4. Los problemas continuan

**CAPITULO 4**

**LOS PROBLEMAS CONTINUAN**

EN LA HABITACION DE ROBIN:

_Pero que le pasa ella no suele ser así, que tiene de malo que me (_hizo una pequeña pausa y rectifico) _que nos preocupemos por ella, es muy tarde para que este sola en un lugar que apenas conoce, le pudo suceder algo._

**ROBIN:** Iré a hablar con ella

EN LA HABITACION DE STARFIRE:

Star se encontraba sentada en la orilla de su cama cuando tocaron la puerta

¿: Star estas ahí

**STARFIRE:** Si pasa amiga

**RAVEN:** Que fue lo que paso allá afuera

**STARFIRE:** A que te refieres con eso

**RAVEN:** Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero, la pelea entre Robin y tu, ustedes no suelen discutir así

**STARFIRE:** (una lagrima comenzó a recorrer su mejilla)- El comenzó a gritar

**RAVEN:** Por que el estaba preocupado al igual que nosotros, donde estabas, en tu carta decías que me explicarías

**STARFIRE**: (comenzaron a salir mas lagrimas de sus ojos)- Raven yo fui a Ciudad Gótica… yo la vi.

**RAVEN**: (preocupada)- A quien?

**STARFIRE:** A la chica de la cual Robin esta enamorado

**RAVEN**: (cambiando a su monótona voz) Por que hiciste eso?

**STARFIRE**: Yo necesitaba saber quien era esa chica

Fuera de la habitación de Star estaba llegando el chico con antifaz

**RAVEN:** Y descubriste algo

**STARFIRE:** No mucho (las lagrimas cesaron)

**ROBIN:** _Descubrir? De que están hablando_

**RAVEN**: Entonces por que demoraste tanto

**STARFIRE**: Mis poderes no reaccionaban

**ROBIN**: _Que?_

**RAVEN:** Como?

**STARFIRE:** No lo se, cuando intente regresar, ya no podía volar

**RAVEN:** Por que?

**STARFIRE:** Creo que es por mis emociones

**RAVEN**: Pero que pasa con ellas

**STARFIRE:** Me siento muy confundida, no se que hacer? (la chica comenzó a llorar)

**ROBIN**: _Que te ocurre Star?_

**RAVEN:** Lo mejor será que te deje descansar, duerme mañana hablaremos cuando te sientas mas tranquila

**STARFIRE:** Esta bien

La chica Gótica abrió un umbral negro que hizo que se transportara a su cuarto, cosa que alivio al chico que aun se encontraba fuera de la habitación de Star. Una vez que Raven se fue Robin decidió entrar.

**ROBIN:** (toco la puerta) Star?

**STARFIRE:** Pasa Robin

**ROBIN**: Star yo lo siento, no debí gritarte

**STARFIRE:** Robin, yo también lo siento, creo que debí haberte dado una explicación, pero creo que no podré dárselas (una lagrima recorrió su mejilla)

Esa no era la respuesta que el chico esperaba

**ROBIN:** Por que, tu sabes que puedes confiar en mi

**STARFIRE:** (con su puño cerrado seco su lagrima) Si lo se, pero esta vez prefiero no contarlo

**ROBIN**: _Tan malo es?- _Star…. Esta bien, descansa

El chico salio resignado, al no obtener las respuestas que quería

**STARFIRE:** _Lo siento Robin._

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE:**

Todos se encontraban en la cocina desayunando, como de costumbre, Cyborg y Chico Bestia discutían para ver que desayunarían, Robin intentando calmarlos, Raven intentando controlarse para no gritar, pero había algo diferente la chica de la sonrisa Star se encontraba fuera de si, se veía triste sin ánimos, sus ojos demostraban la falta de sueño de la noche anterior, estaban rojos e hinchados había llorado, al percatarse de esto el mitad robot decidió interrumpir su pelea matinal e ir a hablar con ella.

**CYBORG:** Star estas bien

**STARFIRE:** (con una falsa sonrisa)Si por que no habría de estarlo

**CYBORG:** Vamos Star, recuerda que tu y yo podemos hablar de lo que sea, recuerda que tu y yo tenemos muchas cosas en común

**STARFIRE:** Si amigo lo se pero… prefiero no hablar de eso

**CYBORG:** Esta bien si necesitas algo sabes que puedes contar conmigo

Cuando el joven se estaba marchando la pelirroja lo llamo

**STARFIRE:** Cyborg

**CYBORG:** (volteando) Si Star

**STARFIRE:** Te podría pedir un favor

**CYBORG:** Claro

**STARFIRE:** Me podrías llevar al parque más cercano

**CYBORG:** Esta bien

Los dos chicos subieron al auto T sin dar explicación alguna a sus demás compañeros hacia el parque.

**EN EL PARQUE:**

**CYBORG:** Llegamos, pero dime algo Star para que venimos aquí

**STARFIRE:** Necesitaba salir un momento de la torre

**CYBORG:** Y por que no saliste volando, no es que me incomode acompañarte solo que me extraña.

**STARFIRE:** (con una sonrisa forzada) No puedo

**CYBORG:** Que, a que te refieres con que no puedes

**STARFIRE**: No lo se, simplemente no puedo (sonriendo)

**CYBORG:** Por que no lo dijiste en la torre te habría hecho algunos estudios

**STARFIRE:** No es necesario, con el tiempo se pasara

**CYBORG:** Como lo sabes, ya te había pasado?

**STARFIRE:** Si (recordando la vez que se quedaron varados en el planeta, me refiero al capitulo stranted)

**EN LA TORRE:**

**ROBIN:** A donde habrán ido esos dos

**CHICO BESTIA:** No lo se, pero mas vale que vuelvan pronto me voy a aburrir sin Cyborg

**ROBIN**:_ Star que te esta pasando? por que ya no eres la misma conmigo?_

**CHICO BESTIA:** Robin….

**ROBIN:** _Que te hice?_

**CHICO BESTIA**: Robin…….

**ROBIN:**_ Será cierto lo que decía esa hoja?_

**CHICO BESTIA:** (gritando) ROBIN!

**ROBIN:** Los siento chico bestia que decías?

**CHICO BESTIA:** Que si quieres jugar un rato conmigo

**ROBIN**: Después, tengo que hacer algo (salio del living con rumbo a su habitación)

**CHICO BESTIA:** (mirando a Raven quien leía en un rincón de la habitación)- Y tu?

**RAVEN:** (fría como de costumbre)- No

**CHICO BESTIA:** Que haces?

**RAVEN:** Leyendo

**CHICO BESTIA:** Que?

**RAVEN:** P_or que este repentino interés-_ El libro de Azarath

**CHICO BESTIA-** Te puedo acompañar?

**RAVEN:** (se acerco al sillón donde se encontraba chico bestia)- Esta bien

**CHICO BESTIA:** _Te vez tan linda de cerca, un momento que estoy diciendo seguramente sigue molesta por lo de Terra mejor olvidalo_

**RAVEN**:_ Que le estará pasando el no es así, nunca se interesa por mis cosas, alto deja de pensar de esa manera es obvio que el no ha olvidado a Terra, aunque me cuente admitirlo el todavía la quiere._

**CHICO BESTIA:** En que piensas?

**RAVEN:** (sonrojada)- Yo en nada

**CHICO BESTIA:** (notando el cambio de color en la cara de Raven)- Jaja te sonrojaste

**RAVEN:** (poniéndose su capucha)- Yo no es verdad

**CHICO BESTIA:** Si, si lo es

**RAVEN:** No

**CHICO BESTIA**: Entonces por que te pusiste tu capucha?

**RAVEN**: Pues…_ahora que digo_

**CHICO BESTIA:** Quítatela no tiene nada de malo (se acerco para quitársela)

**RAVEN:** No

Los dos comenzaron a forcejear hasta que Chico bestia quedo sobre Raven, esto provoco que un vaso explotara

**CHICO BESTIA:** (quitándose rápidamente, un poco rojo)- Esta bien, tu ganas, pero se que te sonrojaste

**RAVEN:** (mas roja que antes)- Bien, pero no importa o si?

**CHICO BESTIA**: Por un chico verdad?- _estupido que acabas de decir_

**RAVEN:** (explotando otro vaso)- Tal vez

**CHICO BESTIA**: Y se puede saber quien es?

**RAVEN**: No, solo te diré que es el chico de mis sueños- _o, no que dije que estoy diciendo lo mejor será que termine con esta conversación- _(regresando a su tono de siempre)- Mejor me voy a mi habitación

La chica tomo su libro y se dirigió a su habitación, dejando a un Chico bestia algo confundido

**CHICO BESTIA:** (afirmando con la cabeza) _Creo que he confirmado mis dudas Raven no siente lo mismo que yo "el chico de mis sueños", nunca la había oído hablar así de alguien, en verdad lo debe de querer, creo que la he perdido para siempre._

**CONTINUARA………….**

Y que tal esta parte se merece un review, si es así por favor déjenlo, y si no les gusto díganme en que me equivoque y tratare de corregirlo. Bye


	5. Conversaciones no tan agradables

Regrese con el fic, se que me tarde pero es que tuve un pequeño problemita con el Internet, que por suerte ya se soluciono, espero que perdonen mi retraso, y muchas gracias a todas aquellas personas que se han tomado un momento de su valioso tiempo para dejar un comentario, en fin vallamos al grano y comencemos con el fic:

**CAPITULO 5**

**CONVERSASIONES NO TAN AGRADABLES**

EN EL PARQUE DE LA CIUDAD:

Starfire y Cyborg se encontraban sentados en una banca platicando

**CYBORG**: Star lo mejor será que regresemos a la torre los demás deben estarse preguntando a donde fuimos, no le dimos ninguna explicación

**STARFIRE: **Esta bien

Se dirigieron hacia la torreT

EN LA TORRE T (el living)

**CHICO BESTIA**: Donde estará Cyborg me estoy aburriendo

**ROBIN:** No se

**CHICO BESTIA**: Robin te puedo preguntar algo?

**ROBIN:** Dime que ocurre?

**CHICO BESTIA**: (algo tímido) Como le puedes confesar a alguien lo que sientes por ella

**ROBIN:** Por que me preguntas esto a mi?

**CHICO BESTIA:** Pues como tu eres el único que se encuentra aquí y además tu dijiste que estabas enamorado de Batichica, yo supuse que se lo habías dicho

**ROBIN**: (algo sorprendido ante la respuesta del titán verde) Pues… (dudando un poco) solo te armas de valor y se lo dices.

**CHICO BESTIA:** (algo confundido) Así fue como se lo dijiste a ella

**ROBIN**: Pues…. Si

**CHICO BESTIA**: Robin, no es por ser entrometido pero esa relación aun continua?

**ROBIN: **_No puedo creer que chico bestia me pregunte todo esto, solo espero que no haga una pregunta mas _/ no eso termino cuando yo decidí irme de Ciudad Gótica

**CHICO BESTIA: **Entonces si tienes oportunidad

**ROBIN**: (confundido) De que hablas?

**CHICO BESTIA**: Pues con Star

**ROBIN: **(mas rojo que un tomate) Chico Bestia déjate de bromas

Al terminar de decir esto salio del living con rumbo a la azotea

**CHICO BESTIA:** (para si mismo) Creo que se enojo

EN LA HABITACION DE RAVEN:

Raven se encontraba meditando

MENTE DE RAVEN:

**RAVEN TRISTE**: Que mal desaprovechamos la oportunidad

**RAVEN CONFUNDIDA**: Oportunidad de que?

**RAVEN ENAMORADA**: Pues de confesar lo que sentimos

**RAVEN INSEGURA:** No es posible que no se den cuenta que no tenemos oportunidad

**RAVEN**: (molesta) Basta quieren dejar de hablar estupideces, pensé que venir aquí me ayudaría a olvidar todo eso por un momento pero me equivoque

**RAVEN ENOJADA: **Tu deberías callarte, lo arruinaste para todas nosotras (imitando la voz de Raven) "el chico de mis sueños", si que eres tonta, ahora el chico a de estar pensando que te gusta alguien mas

**RAVEN TRISTE: **Ella tiene razón, como es posible que intentemos enamorarnos cuando ni siquiera podemos controlar nuestros poderes

**RAVEN ENAMORADA: **Pero el amor es tan lindo que nunca hay que negarlo

**RAVEN INSEGURA**: Pero si el nos rechaza, diciéndonos que no es posible por que aun recuerda a Terra?

**RAVEN ENOJADA: **Terra nos traiciono, no importa que al final haya querido remediar su error sacrificándose por "nosotros" (poniendo mas énfasis en la ultima palabra)

**RAVEN: **Basta, Terra hizo lo mejor aunque al principio haya cometido muchos errores

**RAVEN TRISTE:** Aunque nos haya quitado el amor de Chico Bestia?

**RAVEN:** No importa, dejen a Terra en paz, fue mi culpa no le dije lo que sentía cuando tuve la oportunidad

**RAVEN ENOJADA:** Valla lo aceptaste, eso solucionara todo (nótese el sarcasmo)

**RAVEN**: Lo mejor será que hable con Starfire, tal vez ella ayude mas que ustedes

**RAVEN TRISTE**: Ni siquiera podemos ayudarnos a nosotras mismas

FUERA DE LA MENTE DE RAVEN:

**RAVEN**: _Star espero que ya hayas llegado_

FUERA DE LA TORRE:

Star y Cyborg están a punto de entrar cuando suena la alarma

**CYBORG**: Problemas en la ciudad

**STARFIRE:** Quien podrá ser ahora?

Ambos corren lo más rápido que pueden hacia el living

EN EL LIVING:

**ROBIN:** (frente a la computadora principal) Es un nuevo criminal intenta robar el chip que controla las computadoras más importantes de la ciudad

**RAVEN:** Eso significa que si logra obtenerlo

**CYBORG:** (entrando)-Podrá robar desde una pequeña tienda, hasta el banco mas importante

**ROBIN:** Titanes vamos

Se dirigen hacia el centro de la ciudad, pero Star se retrasa un poco

**CYBORG:** (dándose cuenta) Star yo creo que es mas conveniente que te quedaras, por lo menos hasta que recuperes tus poderes

**STARFIRE:** No, mis poderes están, bien, son solo los tamaranianos los que no me ayudan, ahora vamos (corre para alcanzar a los demás)

**CYBORG:** (algo confundido) Que son poderes diferentes? (corre hacia con los demás)

EN EL CENTRO DE LA CIUDAD:

Los titanes entran a una bodega sucia y abandonada

**CHICO BESTIA:** (con un poco de asco) Por que estamos aquí, yo creí que buscaríamos al chico malo

**ROBIN:** Al parecer se dirigió a este lugar, ahora hay que separarnos para buscarlo, Raven, Cyborg diríjanse al sótano, Chico bestia, Starfire, busquen en el primer piso, yo iré a la azotea

**TODOS**: Si

EN EL SOTANO:

Cyborg alumbraba con su lámpara que tiene anexa al hombro, y Raven intentaba hallar algo

**RAVEN**: (por el comunicador)- No esta aquí

**ROBIN: **Muy bien, vallan con Starfire y Chico bestia tal vez ellos tengan suerte

**CYBORG, RAVEN: **De acuerdo

EN LA AZOTEA:

Una sombra corre tratando de ocultarse

**ROBIN: **Quien anda ahí

La sombra seguía oculta, intentando huir de algo, Robin intento seguirla pero era imposible la sombra era mas rápida

**¿?-** Vamos intenta atraparme

**ROBIN: **(sacando un birdarang) Muéstrate

**¿:** (en tono de burla) Que, el pequeño petirrojo no puede con un simple criminal mas?

**ROBIN: **(molesto) Sal cobarde, no intentes ocultarte, que a fin de cuentas te atrapare

**¿?-** (en tono retador) No, no, no, como se piden las cosas, que tu mamí nunca te enseño buenos modales, Vamos intenta atraparme, antes de que yo lo haga primero

Robin intentaba encontrar a la sombra pero le era imposible, al parecer la noche era cómplice del criminal ya que esta lo ayudaba a ocultarse mejor

**¿?-** Sabes siempre he tenido curiosidad por saber quien esta bajo ese estupido antifaz

**ROBIN: **_Quien demonios será este tipo?_

**¿: **En verdad quieres saberlo?

**ROBIN**: Como rayos hiciste eso?

**¿:** Leer tu mente, jajaja para mi tus pensamientos son como un libro abierto

**ROBIN**_Por eso es que sabe hacia donde voy cuando intento seguirlo_

**¿?**: así es, por lo que veo, haz tenido grandes problemas chico

**ROBIN: **(furioso) Basta, y muéstrate

**¿: ** jajaja, el pequeño héroe esta enamorado

**ROBIN: **(mas furioso que antes, gritando) DEJA DE OCULTARTE Y PELEA

**¿?- **No quiero dañarte lenta mente, por donde mas te duela, y creo que encontré tu punto débil, Adiós

**ROBIN: **Mi punto débil, que se propone (haciendo una pequeña pausa) Starfire

Al darse cuenta el enmascarado del plan de su nuevo enemigo corrió lo mas rápido que pudo hacia el primer piso

EN EL PRIMER PISO:

Los cuatro titanes se encontraban caminando por un oscuro pasillo mientras que Cyborg alumbraba el lugar con su lámpara, Star alumbraba otra con un pequeño starbolt en la mano

**CYBORG:** (confundido/halando en voz baja) Star, yo creí que tus poderes no respondían

**CHICO BESTIA:** (curioso) Tus poderes no funcionan?

**STARFIRE:** No chico bestia, mis poderes si funcionan, las habilidades Tamaranianas como la fuerza y el vuelo no

**CYBORG:** Pero que no tus starbolts también son Tamaranianos?

Desde la sombras

**¿:** Linda pelirroja que nunca les contaste?

Todos voltearon sorpresivamente hacia el lugar donde provenía aquella voz

**STARFIRE: **Quien anda hay?

**¿: **Que mal preciosa, yo creí que les contabas todo a tus amigos

**STARFIRE: **Quien eres?

**¿:** Quien soy no importa, lo que importa aquí es acabar con ustedes, pero sobre todo con su líder

**CHICO BESTIA: **Que le hiciste a Robin?

**¿?**: Yo nada

Raven intento entrar el la mente del criminal para descubrir quien era pero, el le contesto psíquicamente:

**¿:** Nunca te dijeron que es de mala educación meterse en la mente de los demas

**RAVEN: **Tu puedes

**¿:** leer mentes, si, no se por que te sorprendes si tu también pudes

**CYBORG: **Apunto con su cañón sonico hacia el lugar donde se encontraba su nuevo enemigo, pero este lo esquivo como si fuera la cosa mas simple del mundo

**¿:** No, podrán conmigo

**CHICO BESTIA:** Que es lo que quieres, por que robaste el ese chip?

**¿:** El chip… solo lo tome para llamar su atención y obtener lo que quiero (arroja el chip a los pies de Star)

**STARFIRE:** (agachándose para recoger el chip) Y que es lo que quieres?

**¿:** Yo solo quiero lo que merezco…. Venganza

El extraño criminal aparece detrás de Starfire, y la jala hacia las sombras

**ROBIN**: (llegando) Suéltala

Al otro extremo de la bodega se logra distinguir una pequeña luz color verde

**ROBIN: **(enojado) Titanes, rápido sigan a Star

CON STAR: 

**STARFIRE: **Suéltame, si no quieres que te haga daño

¿: jajaja, crees que soy tonto, que me podrías hacer, (cambiando su tono a un poco melancólico) no hay mas daño que el que ya me han provocado, tu no tienes los suficientes poderes para dañar a una mosca

**STARFIRE: **Pero lo puedo intentar

Starfire le arroja un starbolt directo al rostro, esto ocasiono que el hombre perdiera el equilibrio cayendo hacia atrás, rápidamente Star aprovecho esta oportunidad para ver la identidad de este

**¿:** Chica estupida pagaras por esto (golpeo a Starfire tan fuerte que la tiro al piso), antes de morir a todas mis victimas les digo mi identidad, esta vez no será la excepción

Starfire veía asustada como un hombre con la mitad del rostro quemado y la otra mitad putrefacta le hablaba

**¿:** mi nombre es Blade

Al terminar de decir esto el Hombre saco un arma la cual apunto hacia el pecho de Starfire, y para horror de la chica no se trataba de un arma normal de contenido de pólvora, si no de un químico muy peligroso que al contacto con la sangre podría causar la muerte inmediata

El resto de los Titanes aparecieron justo en el momento en que el hombre sin ningún escrúpulo le disparaba a su amiga, al terminar de hacer esto el hombre volvio a las sombras y desde lo lejos dijo

**BLADE:** Esto solo es el principio de mi venganza, les juro que volveré

Para horror de los titanes, su nuevo enemigo escapaba, y su amiga yacía tirada en el piso, Robin corrió hacia ella, miro su cuerpo inconsciente, la tomo entre sus brazos mientras que la sangre se derramaba lentamente de su pecho, y se encamino lo mas rápido que pudo a la torre titán, el resto del equipo solo veía con tristeza el acto que hacia su líder.

**CONTINUARA………….**

Espero que les guste esta parte la hice un poco mas larga que las demás para compensar mi demora, este capitulo se lo quiero dedicar principalmente a mi prima Zianya, ella me ayudo a hacer algunas partes, si les gusto como siempre por favor dejen reviews, y si no díganme como lo puedo mejorar ok?


	6. Momentos de desesperacion

**CAPITULO 6**

**MOMENTOS DE DESESPERACION**

Cuando los Titanes llegaron a la torre, corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron a la enfermería, para hacer algo por su amiga Tamaraniana.

**ROBIN:** (algo preocupado)Cyborg, tienes que hacer algo

**CYBORG:** Robin, yo no soy doctor, voy a hacer todo lo que este a mi alcance

Después de decir esto el mitad robot saco a todos del lugar quedando solo con la chica mal-herida, paso aproximadamente una hora, cada minuto que pasaba se les hacían eternos, la preocupación aumentaba a cada segundo, el ambiente se hacia cada vez mas tenso, por la falta de noticias, después de 15 minutos alguien rompió el silencio

**CHICO BESTIA:** Ahhh, por que Cyborg no nos dice nada, que estará pasando?

**RAVEN:** No lo se, esto me tiene algo preocupada

El silencio volvió a reinar el lugar, dejando nuevamente algo incómodos a los titanes, hasta que:

**CYBORG:** (saliendo de la enfermería)-Por fin pude hacer que la hemorragia cesara

**ROBIN:** (con un poco de esperanza)- Entonces Starfire esta fuera de peligro?

**CYBORG:** (baja la mirada) Por desgracia no, pero existe la posibilidad de que se recupere

**ROBIN:** (algo desconcertado) Que dices, Como que "existe la posibilidad"?

**CYBORG:** Robin, el químico que utilizo Blade, es uno de los mas peligrosos que existen, a cualquier humano le hubiera costado la vida

**RAVEN:** (interrumpiendo) Pero Star no es Humana, por eso no le hizo tal efecto

**CYBORG:** (Afirmando con la cabeza) Así es pero, no evito que le causara daños

**CHICO BESTIA:** Pero se va a recuperar verdad?

**CYBORG:** (bajando de nuevo la cabeza) No lo se, haré todo lo posible

**ROBIN:** (molesto) Tienes que hacerlo, no puedes dejar que nada le suceda

**RAVEN:** Tranquilízate

**ROBIN:** (mas molesto) Como me pides que me tranquilice Starfire se encuentra al borde de la muerte y me pides tranquilidad?

**CHICO BESTIA:** Robin todos estamos preocupados, no es necesario que te pongas así

Robin, lo miro con cierto desprecio, y salio del lugar con rumbo a su habitación

**CHICO BESTIA**: Creo que el es el mas preocupado

Raven y Cybog solo asintieron con la cabeza

**MIENTRAS EN LA HABITACION DE ROBIN:**

Robin, se encontraba aun molesto por lo que acababa de decir Chico Bestia

**ROBIN:** (murmurando para si)-Pero que le pasa a ese chico, que no entiende, que me preocupo por el equipo, me preocupo por Starfire

El joven del antifaz, se acerco a la ventana que estaba frente a su cama, y durante unos minutos observo como el sol, comenzaba a salir de nueva cuenta por el horizonte

**FUERA DE LA ENFERMERIA:**

**RAVEN:** Cyborg, crees que pueda ayudar un poco a Star con mis poderes? (pregunto algo esperanzada)

**CYBORG**: En este momento, todo podría funcionar

Los tres titanes entraron de nueva cuenta en la enfermería, donde se encontraba Starfire, en una cama, su piel antes bronceada, ahora mostraba un color bastante pálido, en su pecho, estaban varios vendajes que ocultaban, una gran herida.

**CHICO BESTIA: **(con voz entrecortada y casi inaudible) Star, quien habrá sido ese tipo, que quería de nosotros?

**CYBORG: **No lo se, pero no se saldrá con la suya

Raven, solo los miraba algo incrédula-_Nunca los había visto tan decididos-_, la chica se paro a un costado de su amiga, puso su mano sobre su pecho, e intento hacer que la herida cicatrizara, pero por mas que lo intentara no podía.

**RAVEN: **Es imposible, es como si….

**CHICO BESTIA**: Es como si?

**RAVEN: **Como si Star no quisiera, ser sanada

**CHICO BESTIA: **P..pero, por que?

**CYBORG: **(acercándose a Raven)- Crees, que sea por lo mismo, que le ocurría con sus poderes

**RAVEN: **Tal vez, pero tenemos que hacer algo, es como si se dejara….

No pudo terminar la frase al parecer el solo pensarlo los destrozaba

**CYBORG**: Tenemos que decirle a Robin

**CHICO BESTIA: **Pero si se lo decimos eso lo alterara mas

**RAVEN: **Tarde o temprano, tendrá que enterarse, es mejor hacerlo ahora

**CYBORG: **Chicos, lo mejor será que vallan ustedes, yo me quedare con Star

**CHICO BESTIA: **No creas que te libraras, lo mejor será que vallamos, todos

**EN LA HABITACION DE ROBIN:**

Robin, se encontraba recostado en su cama, pensando en lo que acaba de ocurrir, era como si todo se tratara de un sueño, o más bien de una pesadilla

**ROBIN:** _Quien habrá sido ese tipo, que era lo que quería, a que se refería con venganza?_

**RAVEN:** (desde afuera) Robin, podemos pasar?

**ROBIN:** Adelante

Los tres titanes, entraron algo inseguros a la habitación, como si aun, no estuvieran tan decididos a darle esa noticia a su líder

**ROBIN:** (levantándose)- Y bien?

**CHICO BESTIA:** Pues, bien, este…… Raven tiene que decirte algo (se esconde detrás Cyborg)

**ROBIN:** (arqueando una ceja) Que es lo que tienen que decirme?

**RAVEN:** (por primera vez en su vida, cambio su tono frió, a uno que mostraba algo de desilusión)- Robin, Star, esta muy mal, intente cerrar su herida con ayuda de mis poderes, pero ella los rechazo es, como si no quisiera seguir luchando

**ROBIN:** Que?.. Pero, deben estar equivocados, Star es la chica alegre, la que siempre tiene esperanza, ganas de vivir (dijo algo apresurado)

**CYBORG:** Lo sabemos, es solo que últimamente estaba muy triste, sonara raro, pero, últimamente esos ánimos se habían ido

Como relámpago, de pronto Raven recordó lo que su amiga le había confesado, el viaje a ciudad Gótica, la razón de la perdida de sus poderes, la infinita tristeza que la acongojaba

**RAVEN**: Chicos (dirigiéndose a Cyborg y a Chico bestia) Tengo que hablar un momento a solas con Robin

**CHICO BESTIA:** Pero…. Bueno suerte

Ambos chicos salieron de la habitación de su líder algo confusos

**CHICO BESTIA**: por que Raven habrá querido que saliéramos, que era tan importante, para que no lo escucháramos?

**CYBORG:** (pensando en la conversación que habia tenido con Star en el parque) No lo se, mejor vamos con Star

**CHICO BESTIA:** Pero no tienes curiosidad de saber que es lo que hablaran esos dos

**CYBORG**: La verdad no

**CHICO BESTIA:** Pero….

**CYBORG:** Pero nada vamos

**EN LA HABITACION DE ROBIN: **

**ROBIN**: Por que los sacaste?

**RAVEN**: Robin creo que se por que se por que Star esta así

**ROBIN:** Entonces dime

**RAVEN:** Estos últimos días Star descubrió que la persona a quien mas quería no correspondía a sus sentimientos

**ROBIN**: _Star quiere a alguien, quien será, _Y eso que tiene que ver?

**RAVEN:** Tu mejor que nadie debería saberlo, recuerda cuando quedamos en ese planeta desierto, no podía volar

**ROBIN:** Lo recuerdo, pero…..

Hizo una pausa y fue hacia los cajones de un pequeño escritorio que tenia en su habitación, al abrir el cajón, saco el pequeño papel rosado que había tomado de la habitación de Star. Raven un poco curiosa se acerco a ver mejor que es lo que hacia el enmascarado.

**RAVEN:** Que es eso?

**ROBIN:** Hace poco encontré esto

**RAVEN:** Y que es?

**ROBIN:** Pues esta incompleto, pero mira lo que dice (se lo da)

Raven se sienta en la orilla de la cama de su líder y comienza a leer:

**Cuando llegue a este planeta me encontré con personas maravillosas, hacían que esos momentos tan difíciles que había pasado se olvidaran por completo, incluso llegue a creer que todo eso había ocurrido por una razón, la razón de conocerlo a _el. _Cuando estoy junto a _el_ tiempo no pasa, me siento tan segura, pero todo acabo, nada es pe**r**fecto, ahora le doy la razón a mi amiga Raven, ella suele decir eso, yo no entendía, hasta ahora, nunca podremos estar juntos……….**

Raven termino de leer el papel se lo devolvió a Robin

**ROBIN:** Creo que esto tiene algo que ver con lo que le ocurre a Star no es así?

**RAVEN:** (asintiendo con la cabeza)

**ROBIN**: Acaso tu sabes a quien se refiere Star cuando dice _"El"?_

**RAVEN:** (con voz un poco baja) Si

**ROBIN:** (tomándola por los hombros con un poco de desesperación)- Pues dímelo Raven, esa persona es el culpable por el sufrimiento de Star, por el que esta en esa cama sin poder moverse, sin despertar, dime quien es, le romperé la cara cuando lo vea

**RAVEN:** (sorprendida) _Si tan solo lo supieras- _Lo siento, pero le prometí a Star no decírselo a nadie

**ROBIN:** (soltandola, con tono preocupado), Puede que el sea el único que pueda hacer que Star despierte, por favor Raven comprende

**RAVEN:** (algo molesta, y con su tono frio como de costumbre) No Robin, intenta comprenderlo, yo no te lo puedo decir, no se como puedes ser tan ciego cuando tienes todas las respuestas frente a ti, busca las respuestas como siempre lo haces cuando se trata de un criminal, tal vez esto sea mas difícil, pero te aseguro, que encontraras tu resultado y será el mas estupido e inesperado que te puedas imaginar

Al terminar de decir esto la chica salio de la habitación algo molesta dejando al petirrojo mas confundido que al principio.

**EN EL LIVING: **

Cyborg y chico bestia se encontraban en la computadora principal buscando, alguna pista sobre su nuevo enemigo

**CHICO BESTIA**: De que tanto estarán hablando Robin y Raven ya tienen casi una hora, ahí encerrados

**CYBORG:** No lo se, pero debe tratarse de algo muy importante (decía mientras tecleaba algo)

**CHICO BESTIA:** Y bien, que tenemos

**CYBORG:** Aun, nada, pero espera, lo encontré

**CHICO BESTIA:** Que encontraste?

**CYBORG**: El historial de Blade

Raven entrando en el living

**RAVEN:** Que bien y que dice?

**EN LA HABITACION DE STAR:**

Robin se encontraba sentado en la cama de la chica pensando en varias preguntas que rondaban su cabeza, quien era la persona que tenia hacía Star, por que Blade dijo que había encontrado su punto débil y ataco a Star, estas y muchas mas preguntas rondaban la cabeza del líder, arto de no encontrar su respuesta se acostó en la cama de la pelirroja mirando todo lo que se encontraba en la habitación, todo estaba tan ordenado, a comparación de aquella vez que entro, de pronto su vista se postro sobre el tocador, y ahí fue donde lo vio

**ROBIN:** El diario de Star

Se paro en dilección al pequeño libro blanco con páginas rosadas, tal vez ahí encontraría la respuesta que Raven no le quiso dar.

Abrió, el libro con sumo cuidado, como si se tratara de algún objeto muy frágil, encontró la primera hoja que decía:

_**Propiedad de Starfire**_

Debajo se encontraba una fotografía de todos los titanes juntos, dio la vuelta a la página y comenzó a leer, lo que serian la respuesta a muchas de sus preguntas

**CONTINUARA……..**

Siento mucho la demora, por la continuación, pero con la escuela, el trabajo, y que cuando quiero escribir mi inspiración se va de viaje, no habia podido, quiero agradecer a **_La dama del tiempo, Lightfire, y a johnn23,_** ya que ellos hicieron posible esta parte, me apoyaron mucho gracias chicos.

Ahora, que les pareció la continuación, buena regular mala, pésima, por favor díganmelo dejando un review


	7. Respuestas y recuerdos del pasado

**Capitulo 7**

**Respuestas y recuerdos del pasado**

**EN EL LIVING:**

Raven y Chico Bestia se encontraban atentos a la computadora principal, mientras Cyborg, descargaba unos archivos secretos sobre su nuevo enemigo

**CYBORG:** Por fin ha finalizado

**RAVEN:** Y bien que dice? (preguntaba con gran impaciencia)

**CYBORG:** Pues al parecer se hace llamar Blade, su nombre real es George Thompson, trabajaba en las empresas Wayne

**CHICO BESTIA**: Esa es una empresa multimillonaria que se encuentra en Ciudad Gótica, y si mi memoria no me falla el dueño es Bruce Wayne

**RAVEN:** (sorprendida ante la respuesta del chico verde) Desde cuando sabes tanto?

**CHICO BESTIA:** Pues es que un día encontré una revista de Star y comencé a leerla, y venia un articulo de los 10 solteros mas ricos del mundo, y entre ellos estaba el señor Wayne

**CYBORG:** (algo impaciente) Puedo continuar?

**RAVEN/CHICO BESTIA:** (al unísono) Si

**CYBORG:** Bueno, aquí dice……

**EN LA HABITACION DE STAR:**

Robin, aun se encontraba sentado, en la cama de la pelirroja después de dar la vuelta al diario se sintió un poco mal, no era de su incumbencia saber la privacidad de la chica, pero si no lo hacia nunca sabría cual era la razón de su extraño comportamiento. Cerró el librillo y se fue con rumbo al living con los demás tal vez ya habrían encontrado algo, y cambiar el tema lo haría sentirse menos culpable.

**EN EL LIVING:**

**CYBORG**: Bueno aquí dice que Thompson era uno de los vicepresidentes de la junta directiva de las empresas Wayne, pero el tener tanto poder lo volvió loco, intento robar sumas millonarias de la cuenta de la empresa, pero Batman descubrió su plan y lo detuvo justo a tiempo.

**RAVEN**: Eso no explica muchas cosas

**CHICO BESTIA:** Eso no explica nada, por que si Batman lo detuvo se quiere vengar de nosotros

**CYBORG**: no precisamente de nosotros, mas bien de …..

**RAVEN**: De Robin

**CYBORG**: Exacto

**CHICO BESTIA:** (confundido) Pero por que?

**CYBORG:** Antes de ser parte de los Teen Titans, Robin era el acompañante de Batman

**RAVEN:** Eran el dúo dinámico para ser mas exactos

**CHICO BESTIA:** Ahhh, ahora entiendo de donde conoce a Batichica

**RAVEN:** Y no hay mas información?

**CYBORG:** (negando con la cabeza) es todo

**RAVEN**: Tal vez la computadora no nos pueda dar lo que queremos pero Robin si, tiene que recordar algo

**ROBIN:** Algo de que?

Decía el líder mientras entraba por la puerta principal

**CHICO BESTIA:** Sobre Blade

**ROBIN:** Quien? (decía confundido)

**CHICO BESTIA:** El hombre que ataco a Star

**ROBIN:** No se quien es pero parece que el si sabe quien soy yo

**RAVEN:** y acaso recuerdas el nombre de George Thompson? (decía con cierto toque de misterio)

**ROBIN:** No acaso tendría que saberlo?

**CYBORG**: George Thompson es el hombre que intento robar una gran suma de dinero a la empresa Wayne

De pronto se escucho una gran explosión proveniente de la enfermería – Star- Grito Robin antes de correr hacia esa dirección, el resto de los titanes lo siguieron

-Tu?- Decía el líder señalando al culpable de dicho incidente –Que es lo que quieres?- preguntaba con mas insistencia a aquel hombre de gabardina negra que se encontraba sentado en la orilla de la camilla donde Star se recuperaba

**¿?**: No se ve linda, me sorprende que siga viva después de aquel ataque (decía mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro) pobrecilla lastima que sufra tanto (dijo mientras comenzaba a acariciar el largo y rojo cabello de la chica)

**ROBIN:** (cada palabra que daba el hombre hacia que el petirrojo se enojara mas) Déjala ahora Blade (ordeno), que es lo que quieres?

**BLADE:** Ya te dije mi venganza (decía como si fuera tan obvio)

**RAVEN:** (murmurando al resto del equipo) hay que atacar ahora que esta desprevenido

**BLADE:** (negando con la cabeza) Muy mal, muy mal, pequeña niña se te olvida que puedo prever cada uno de sus movimientos aun antes de que los realicen, No hagan nada o la chica sufrirá (decía amenazadoramente)

**CYBORG**: (un poco preocupado) Déjala, no haremos nada, solo no la dañes George

**BLADE:** (levantándose de su asiento) Como me llamaste? (pregunto con curiosidad)

**RAVEN**: George, George Thompson, que acaso no es ese tu nombre? (decía en modo retador)

**BLADE:** (con un poco de molestia que se notaba en su voz) Hace mucho que nadie me llamaba así, desde aquel accidente que TU! (decía mientras señalaba al líder Titán) provocaste

En el rostro del chico del antifaz se mostró una expresión de sorpresa

**ROBIN**: Que? (decía confundido)

**BLADE:** Si, o es que acaso ya lo olvidaste, olvidaste aquel accidente que marco mi vida (decía con gran furia), haz cometido un gran error, pero no te preocupes chico te refrescare la memoria antes de que mueras

**FLASH BACK.**

Era de noche en ciudad gótica, un hombre de aproximadamente 30 años de edad, forzaba una cerradura de la gran empresa Wayne, al lograr abrir dicha cerradura el hombre entro con gran precaución para no activar las alarmas que darían aviso a la policía – Con cuidado, con mucho cuidado, Solo un poco mas- decía el hombre después de pasar el ultimo rayo infrarrojo. - No lo creo George – decía el caballero de la noche mientras hacia su gran aparición, después de formular dicha frase lanzo un batarang en dirección de uno de los infrarrojos que al contacto activo la alarma, minutos después varios autos de policial rodearon el establecimiento impidiendo la entrada o salida de cualquier animal o persona

**GEORGE:** Que?, pero como lo supiste?, oh rayos

Corrió en dirección de una posible salida, pero al ver que era imposible entro en uno de los conductos de aire

**BATMAN:** Ahora Robin!! (ordeno a través de un comunicador)

Después de dar la orden el chico maravilla esperaba atento la salida del ladrón, por el conducto que daba hacia la azotea del edificio –Hasta que por fin sales- decía con gran impaciencia Robin. El ladrón al verlo corrió lo mas rápido que pudo al lado contrario del edificio, al no encontrar salida decidió saltar al edificio que se encontraba enfrente – Pero es que nunca se rinden- decía el chico con gran ironía, al igual que George, Robin también corrió hacia el otro edificio

**ROBIN:** No tienes salida

Dijo el petirrojo al ver que a George se le habían terminado los edificios que saltar

**GEORGE:** No lo creo

El hombre salto hacia abajo a lo que probablemente seria una muerte segura, pero por fortuna cayó en uno de los contenedores de basura que se encontraban abajo, al ver esto Robin soltó un suspiro de alivio, dio aviso a su superior del nuevo escape del ladrón y de nueva cuenta corrió en dirección de este.

George Thompson decidió entrar en la antigua bodega de químicos de Ciudad Gótica

**ROBIN**: Ríndete, no tienes salida

**GEORGE**: (algo temeroso y titubeante) Aléjate, n... no quiero hacerte d… daño (dijo mientras subía una escalera algo oxidada a un pasillo colgante que daba hacia varios calderos llenos de sustancias de diversos colores)

**ROBIN:** Por que siempre lo hacen tan difícil?

El chico subió por las escaleras para atrapar a George, y este intentando lo contrario le arrojaba cualquier cosa que tenia a la mano, el petirrojo se fue acercando poco a poco al hombre que ya no tenia nada mas que arrojar, hasta dejarlo acorralado

**ROBIN:** Ahora solo ríndete, con suerte solo estarás en la cárcel 10 años

**GEORGE:** Jamás, ese dinero me pertenece y tenia que tenerlo a toda costa, tantos años trabajar para "el" y no obtener lo que merecía, no es injusto?

Poco a poco el hombre se hacia peligrosamente hacia atrás, donde yacía uno de los calderos

**ROBIN:** (nervioso) No te muevas

**GEORGE**: Por que?, Nunca me atraparan jajaja (dijo mientras daba un paso hacia atrás cayendo directamente al centro del caldero que contenía una sustancia de color magenta)

**ROBIN**: Noo

**BATMAN:** (llegando) Tranquilo (decía mientras colocaba la mano sobre su hombro) no fue tu culpa

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

**BLADE:** Después de eso, todo se fue al la basura, mi futuro, mis sueños, y TU lo arruinaste, cuando las autoridades me lograron sacar de esa caldera, mi piel quedo en muy mal estado (poco a poco descubría su putrefacto rostro), pero no solo eso pude también obtener un benéfico pero a que costo (su voz cada vez demostraba mas odio)

**CYBORG:** Beneficio? (preguntaba algo curioso)

**BLADE**: Ese químico me dio agilidad y el poder de saber lo que los demás pensaban, sentían o deseaban, ahora entienden por que siento tanto desprecio, por que deseo venganza

**ROBIN:** Estas loco, intentaste robar algo que no era tuyo

**BLADE:** Arruinaste mi vida, no tienes derecho a hablar, ahora arruinare la tuya

**ROBIN:** Haz lo que quieras, solo no incluyas a Star en esto

**BLADE:** No lo entiendes, esa es la mejor manera de destruirte, es la forma que mas te daña

**ROBIN:** Que?

**BLADE:** No lo entiendes, la única manera de hacerte daño, donde sufras de la misma manera en que yo lo hice, es lastimar lo que mas quieres

**CHICO BESTIA**: Ehhh, de que hablas? (decía con gran incertidumbre)

**BLADE:** Mira niño (señalaba a Robin) tal vez acaso no lo entendiste puedo saber lo que piensan y sienten, en este momento lo que mas te importa es esa chica, no solo te importa la amas, me sorprende que siendo los mejores súper-héroes de Jump City, no entiendan lo mas evidente. Aun no están preparados, los volveré a ver… tal vez

Dicho esto, el hombre arrojo un extraño aparato explosivo y salio del lugar

**CHICO BESTIA:** Cuidado Raven (el joven se abalanzo sobre la chica cubriéndola de la explosión)

**ROBIN:** (corriendo hacia Star y cubriéndola con su cuerpo y capa) Starfire!!

Cuando el humo se disperso los titanes voltearon hacia el lugar donde solía estar su nuevo enemigo

**CYBORG:** Se fue

**CHICO BESTIA:** (levantándose, con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas) Estas bien? (decía mientras le tendía la mano a su compañera)

**RAVEN**: (sonrojada) Si, gracias

Robin, se levanto del lugar y observo el gran agujero que se había originado en la pared de de la enfermería a causa de la explosión

**CHICO BESTIA**: Estas bien (preguntaba al ver la expresión sin vida de su líder)

**ROBIN:** Si, es solo que….

**CHICO BESTIA**: Que, que viejo?

**ROBIN:** Esperaba tener respuestas, pero no de la persona a la que he empezado a odiar mas (volteo a ver a Raven) Creo que se a lo que te referías.

El enmascarado salio del lugar dejando a dos titanes confundidos y a una chica algo triste

**CONTINUARA…**

Y bien que les pareció este capitulo, excelente, bueno, regular, malo, o pésimo?, díganmelo dejando reviews por favor.

Este capitulo se lo dedico a John por su apoyo incondicional y sus consejos, gracias a el se logro esta séptima parte. Muchísimas gracias eres un gran amigo.


End file.
